


One Look From You & I'd Fall From Grace

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas realises that he's in love with Dean and avoids him but what  will happen when he finally decides to drop in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Look From You & I'd Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy People  
> Just random fluff  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Castiel hadn't seen Dean in months and if he were to be honest with himself it had something to do with the fact that Dean made him feel uncomfortable and squirmy. As he sat in his favourite visage of heaven, a bright and cheery Thursday afternoon, Castiel wondered how Dean was. He received Dean's prayers often. They were usually unimportant, pleas and cries to come back. Sure, Cas felt guilty, he could sense the loss, anger and misery in Dean's tone but he knew it was for the better. Dean certainly didn't think of him as more than a friend and Castiel knew he was lucky to be seen as such. But it wasn't until Dean prayed one late night, sober for once and angry that Cas realised the pain he had caused the man he loved wasn't helping anyone. Castiel gathered himself and appeared suddenly in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean jumped slightly before glaring at him and turning to look out the windshield. A song that Cas didn't recognise played softly through the speakers. But the lyrics, Cas thought, fitted the situation wonderfully.

 

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

 

Cas looked over at Dean who was still studiously ignoring him. Cas realised that he probably deserved such treatment.

 

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_One look from you and I'd fall from grace_

_And that would wipe the smile right off my face_

 

"Why are you here Cas?" Dean asked suddenly.

"You called," Cas replied steadily.

"What about every other time I prayed to you?"

"I apologise Dean. I can explain." "Well explain away," Dean said angrily.

 

Cas hesitated, he hated lying to Dean and this was one thing that he couldn't lie about.

 

"I couldn't trust myself," Cas said quietly. "With what?" Dean asked.

"Dean I…"

"With what Cas?"

"Dean I think I'm in love with you. I mean I'm showing all the symptoms. Squirmy stomach, fast heart rate, the feeling of never wanting to leave you but still doing what I must to protect you."

 

Dean balked slightly before replying.

 

"I still don't see why you stayed away."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship by doing something stupid."

 

Dean's expression softened.

 

"Oh Cas," he murmured, "you bloody idiot."

 

Cas looked down sadly but Dean placed two fingers beneath his chin and tilted Cas' face up.

 

"I love you too dumbass," Dean said with a chuckle pressing his lips hesitantly to the angel's.

 

Cas kissed back parting his lips and granting Dean entrance. Dean's tongue mapped out Cas's mouth, carefully and hesitantly as if he still couldn't believe he was doing this. When they finally broke apart, Cas could feel a strange wetness on his face. Dean smiled softly, wiping it away with his thumb.

 

"Don't cry, angel," Dean murmured, pulling Cas into a hug. Cas continued to weep into Dean's shirt.

"I'm s-so sorry Dean."

"I know baby, I know. Just don't go disappearing on me ever again."

"Never again."

 

***

 

The next morning when Sam walked out of the hotel room and towards the impala, he paused smiling slightly at what he saw. Dean and Cas lay on the back seat curled in each other’s arms, Dean snoring slightly and smiles pasted on each of their peaceful faces.


End file.
